In recent years, to increase the efficiency of work in agricultural fields and improve the quality of crops harvested in agricultural fields, a demand for collecting and utilizing information on the work in the agricultural fields has increased. An example of a technique of collecting work information using an agricultural machine such as a combine harvester is an information management system disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
In the information management system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a crop harvest machine includes crop quality measurement means adapted to measure the quality of harvested crops, and information output means adapted to output quality measurement information measured using the crop quality measurement means to the outside of the machine, and there are provided measurement information collection means adapted to collect the quality measurement information outputted from the information output means for each of a plurality of harvest places, and quality map generation means adapted to determine and output a crop quality map for each of regions corresponding to the harvest places, on the basis of the information collected using the measurement information collection means.